


Love Triangle

by PhoenixNinja101



Series: I Read A One-Sided AkaKuro & I Didn't Like It [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, One-Sided Kuroko Tetsuya/Original Female Character(s), One-Sided Original Female Character(s)/Akashi Seijuurou, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101
Summary: You don't know what a love triangle is until you read this.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou & Original Character(s), Kuroko Tetsuya & Original Female Character(s)
Series: I Read A One-Sided AkaKuro & I Didn't Like It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540474
Kudos: 8





	Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I wrote the first part a year ago and I just got hyped up and finally finished it. Enjoy!

**Normal POV!**

On a very special day of February, an exhausted sigh escaped Kuroko Tetsuya's lips as he leaned forward against his desk, chin resting on his folded arms as he tried to tune out the ear-splitting squeals coming from a group of girls in his class.

There was, however, no need to turn to examine the loud commotion happening outside. Seeing as all the women in his class were crowded around the classroom door, Kise Ryouta would most likely be seen passing by their classroom.

Closing his eyes, the teal-haired teen frowned as he turned towards the window by his seat. Valentine's Day was a day he dreaded, for most of his team in the basketball club are considered popular for the female population (along with the male population, as long as it's basketball related of course), and basketball practice is surely to be disrupted.

Speaking of the basketball club, Aomine-kun was most probably in the rooftop by now. Knowing Momoi-san, she's most likely forcing the blue-haired teen to taste some obligatory chocolates she made for first-string members.

While Kuroko would like to accompany them in the quiet, peaceful rooftop of Teikou, he'd rather stay where he was now than accept Momoi-san's chocolates earlier than the rest. When it comes to Momoi's cooking, the best course of action would be to accept it when you're going home, otherwise you'd have to eat it in front of her.

Ah, but at this rate, maybe passing out from the pink-haired manager's cooking was better than suffering through a migraine from all the squeals.

"Tetsuya-kun!"

Deep in his thoughts, most people would jolt for being called out so suddenly. But Kuroko, who was not like most people, only closed his eyes as he buried his face further in his arms, a smile, hidden from view, crept up on his face when he felt a small petite hand run through his hair.

The owner, seeming to know he was awake, let out a soft giggle like ringing bells as the hand continued to stroke his teal locks gently.

Kuroko felt himself relax at the gesture, features -although unseen- softening as a relaxed breath escaped his lips, humming as he felt the owner move to face the side of his head.

" _Tetsuya-kun~_ " came a soft whisper, and Kuroko couldn't resist the small shudder that raked through his form at how close the other was, knowing who was speaking. "Is Tetsuya-kun tired already?"

Hearing the teasing tone in the other's voice, Kuroko cracked an eye open to meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes, crinkled in a way that makes her eyes smile. "No, Katsumi-san is just energetic today."

"Ahh~ Is Tetsuya-kun perhaps jealous that his teammates are getting more chocolates than him?" there was a small smile in Watanabe Katsumi's face as she said this, leaning back from her bowing position as her hands revealed a powder pink box she had been hiding behind her back. "Don't worry Tetsuya-kun! I haven't forgotten about you."

Eyeing the ribbon that tied the box of chocolates in her hand, Kuroko wondered how the other managed to find a ribbon with the exact same shade of blue as his eyes. Then again, after knowing Momoi-san for so long, he's learned to never question the how's of a girl.

"I pity my teammates who have to suffer the sounds of a dying mouse each time they receive a box of questionable treats." he replied, expression as deadpanned as ever, earning himself a startled chortle out of the other, Watanabe attempting to hide her face using her long, brown hair as cover.

" _Tetsuya_!"

"It's an accurate description." Kuroko defended, nonchalant as he did so. While raised to be a gentleman by his mother, it seems hanging around Aomine-kun has brought out a sarcastic side of Kuroko. "Ah, but I appreciate the gesture, Katsumi-san. Thank you for giving me this without blowing my ears out." his lips quirked up, offering the brunette the most genuine of smiles.

Watanabe sighed, before snorting as she handed the box to the boy. Kuroko's sense of humor, while rare, was always worth hearing. Who knew there was so much sass behind this unassuming man?

"Careful, Tetsuya-kun..." she smirked, Kuroko remaining expressionless in front of her. "Tone down the sarcasm. You're getting out of character."

Kuroko only tilted his head at that, before rolling his eyes as he placed the box of chocolates under his desk, saying all the while, "By the way, Katsumi-san. Is there a reason why you gave this to me now? It's only been three periods..."

A small crease formed on Kuroko's forehead when he sees Watanabe start squirming, hands grabbing the hem of her blouse as a pink hue formed on her cheeks. Placing an arm on top of his desk, Kuroko leaned his cheek on the palm of his hand, the other being situated on the table as he waited for the other's response, expression resigned as though to say 'of course'.

Because _of course_ there was only one reason.

"Uhm, Tetsuya-kun...?" Watanabe murmured, watching as the teal-eyed boy waited for her to continue. "Ah, is Akashi-san...?"

"Akashi-kun has cancelled our afternoon practice for today." Kuroko stated, blank-faced as he waved off the girl’s nervousness. "If you plan to give him chocolates..." biting his lower lip, he trailed off. "After classes would be the best time."

Watanabe seems to relax at that. She opened her mouth to thank him, but before she could utter a single syllable, the bell had already rung for fourth period. Only when she was on her seat and out of earshot did Kuroko let out a sigh of disappointment at waving her problems as though it were nothing.

Kuroko was not normally a rude person, but he was still a human no matter how kind he tries to be. He can also feel things like anger, annoyance, and even jealousy. And Akashi, his red-haired captain's name, was enough to ignite a spike of envy in the usually aloof teal-haired's vein.

He didn't have anything against his captain, no. But he didn't have to have anything against him to feel the ugly feeling of irritation at having his crush's attention.

Watanabe Katsumi was the only person in his class who went out of her way to befriend him. The others, boys and girl alike, had decided that lacking presence basically meant you didn't exist in their lives. It was no surprise, really, that the kindest woman he'd ever met would spark a feeling of something inside him, something that no other had ever.

It was official, yes. Kuroko Tetsuya was indeed lovestruck, but he'd die before he lets his basketball friends learn that.

Though it figured, really, that his first love wouldn't love him back. Because Akashi, no matter how unapproachable he may be, is undeniably the most popular student in Teikou, be it among students or teachers.

Fierce, athletic, and firm; despite his stature, Akashi was not known to bow down to anyone. Yet, gentle; his caring nature towards his teammates and others. Not to mention smart, whilst the tealnette was merely average in everything.

Kuroko couldn't compete with that. Though Kuroko was no coward; he'd hoped he could tell Watanabe his feelings one day —even if she wouldn't return them.

But right now? All Kuroko could do was support her from afar.

Sighing dejectedly, Kuroko's eyes drifted towards the wall clock on top of the board, silently hoping that time would speed up and slow down at the same time.

**~•~**

**Normal POV!**

Akashi Seijurou strode down the hallways of Teikou Middle's second floor with finesse, unhurriedly as he ignored the stares his name alone garnered, having been subjected to attention his whole life. It did not stop the slight slump in his shoulders, however, as he felt his body relax once everyone's attention shifted to other mundane things than him, nor the look of relief that seeped into his eyes.

Maintaining appearances has always been a taxing experience, no matter how short a time it requires. And Akashi would be lying if he said he had grown used to the attention. That said, the redhead could not stop the thought of a passing blue into his mind.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the complete opposite of him, has everything he had ever wished for —his invisibility, the lack of presence, and the tendency to blend in with his surroundings. Simple as he may have been, the teal-haired boy was one of the few who have caught the red-eyed boy's attention. He did not have any astounding quality as one would expect from the enigmatic boy, no, but he was something much more.

His lack of presence was a feat in itself, but what made Akashi drawn to the boy was the fire he held in the depths of his icy blue eyes. The hope, determination; he was weak compared to any other male his age, yet his soul says otherwise.

Kuroko was as refreshing as a summer breeze. From the years Akashi had gotten to know the boy, he had this kindness within him that sparks a certain kind of warmth inside of others. The tealhead was not known to be affectionate nor expressive, but the subtle care he put into small gestures showed more.

Yet, Kuroko was as firm as steel. While Akashi learned that the boy had always had this way with words, Kuroko was not one to leave it at that. It was one of the things the redhead found himself admiring of the shorter man; the fact that Kuroko always follow through with his promises.

Akashi will not deny that the thought of the tealhead had become an abundance in his mind; and perhaps there was something more to it than simple admiration to a friend, but Akashi has not thought of entertaining the idea of affection as of yet.

Lost in his thoughts, if it were anyone other than Akashi, he wouldn’t have noticed the unmistakable teal hue that caught his eyes. And sure enough, there was Kuroko Tetsuya in his classroom, being pestered by none other than Aomine Daiki.

Eyes softening at the display, Akashi would be lying if he didn’t admit to being jealous of the closeness of the light and shadow duo – yet strangely enough, he felt contented. Maybe because as the team captain, all his teammates had each made a place for themselves in his heart.

Truthfully, Akashi couldn’t imagine a day without Aomine and Kise bickering in the gym, Momoi nagging over them like a mother, Kise’s fangirls interrupting practice, second-string players tripping over Midorima’s lucky items, Murasakibara asking him for snacks, and the surprised shouts of everyone and anyone that encounters Kuroko.

The Teikou regulars, whether he liked it or not, have become so important to Akashi that he wouldn’t know what to do without them. Akashi could thank Kuroko for that.

Because without Kuroko, the first-string players would have been just that – players. There will be no bond or friendships or anything. And maybe that’s just him, but there’s something about Kuroko that draws people in. He is the glue of the team, the one that keeps them together.

Sometimes Akashi wonders where they would be without Kuroko.

“See ‘ya, Tetsu!”

Snapping out of his little daydream, Akashi realized that he had been standing in front of Kuroko’s classroom lost in his thoughts for some time. He coughed, silently thanking the Gods that no one had noticed his lapse in composure, which was ironic really.

Turning one more time in Kuroko’s direction, he was surprised to find a female brunette leaning over the tealnette’s desk. And thinking about it now, Kuroko hadn’t gone with Aomine despite it was dismissal already. Granted, practice was cancelled due to the day’s… _event_ (Valentine’s) and a certain blond model’s fangirl’s mayhem, but Akashi had been sure Kuroko would have spent the day with the tanned teen anyways.

Still, seeing Kuroko talking to a female student caused a strange feeling that stirred inside him. For Kuroko to be noticed by a classmate, how unusual.

Seeing Kuroko making his way towards him, Akashi nodded in greeting, “Kuroko” red eyes discretely peeking at the girl who was fidgeting behind the phantom player.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said, the girl still staying silent as Akashi silently wondered if she had any more business with them. As if noticing Akashi’s attention, he said, “Ah, Akashi-kun, this is one of my classmates, Watanabe Katsumi-san.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Watanabe-san.” like the gentleman raised by his mother, Akashi flashed the girl a polite smile as he held out a hand eliciting a blush from the said girl.

“N-nice to meet you, Akashi-san.” timidly, she takes his hand, quietly saying, almost in a whisper “Tetsuya-kun has told me lots about you.”

Akashi would have applauded her for not ending up in a spluttering mess in his presence, if not for her form of address to the teal-haired boy. “Oh?” he raised a brow curiously. First name basis already? Who was this girl to become so close to Kuroko? Even Momoi could only resort to her signature nickname for him. Akashi wondered how they hadn’t been informed of her presence for so long if she had gotten this close to Kuroko. “Is that so…”

Watanabe blushed, lowering her head shyly as Akashi turned to Kuroko, looking at him questioningly. Akashi, however, was taken aback to see an even blanker expression on Kuroko, but it was gone as soon as it appeared as his faced softened once he looked down at the girl. The gesture sent an ache in the heart he didn’t know he had, and Akashi never felt so defeated in his life.

Was that it, then? Akashi felt disappointment pooling in his stomach. Was that how it was going to be?

He furrowed as brows, fighting to keep a polite smile on his face as he watched the two’s interaction silently.

Gently, Kuroko spoke. “Katsumi-san actually has something to tell you, Akashi-kun.” he said, almost fondly as the girl turned away as she played with her fingers, finding the classroom chairs more interesting than the conversation, it seemed. Katsumi-san? Akashi will admit only to himself that he was a bit impressed that this Watanabe Katsumi had managed to convince Kuroko to call him by her first name. And Akashi might have been a little envious right then. Letting a small smile in his face, Akashi thought that this girl may be just the right one for Kuroko. “Will you accompany her, Akashi-kun?” mentally shaking his head, Akashi looked at Kuroko to see a hesitant look in his gaze. “That is, if you’re free…?”

Staring at Kuroko’s eyes did a number to Akashi, but having not tasted defeat in a long time, he was still unsure how to feel about the experience. He was only beginning to fall in love, but it was over all too soon. Yet, having been lost in those arctic blue pools far too many times than he could count, Akashi was surprised to see a tint of something in his eyes that the redhead could not decipher. It was almost begging – for what?

“I suppose I could make time.” the redhead allowed a tight smile, hoping it would be enough to appease the teal-haired boy in some way only to be met with a downed look. Had that not been what Kuroko wanted…?

“I see…” Kuroko sighed, stepping away from the two. Turning to Watanabe, he seemed to force a smile on his face as he said, “Well, Katsumi-san, I’ll be leaving then.”

Before either Watanabe or Akashi could utter a word, the tealnette briskly left the classroom, leaving the two in silence.

Confused, Akashi could only look for Watanabe for answers – the aforementioned girl turning a darker shade of red as she subtly (or tried to) calm her nerves down while Akashi was left to ponder.

What was…?

Unknown to the redhead, Akashi wasn’t the only one nursing a broken heart. Another went home with his spirits crushed. Inevitably, the girl will too. Such was the tragedy of a love triangle – all will be left to pick up the pieces of a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: …I give up, I can’t do this. I’m tagging this for ambiguous/open ending because their hearts can still be fixed or not – depending on how you see it. But shit, I wrote this a while back and I’m so good at writing Kuroko’s part but I just can’t grasp Akashi’s character so I was like, oh what a failure whoop-die-doo haha just get out there and die! So yea…
> 
> ~~~CHAO!!!~~~


End file.
